Nostalgia
by Naru Okami
Summary: La nostalgia invade a Shizuru, han pasado ya siete años de que termino la pesadilla del carnaval de las Hime y 2 años que no ha visto a Natsuki. Ella sabe que la sigue amando pero Natsuki seguira sintiendo lo mismo por ella? contiene spoilers de la serie y YURI lemon, leer bajo tu propio riesgo!
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado ya siete años desde que el carnaval termino y Mai le dio fin a esa terrible batalla, han pasado siete años desde que Natsuki y yo estuvimos juntas, pero hay días donde me invade la nostalgia y siento como si fuera ayer, cuando la vi por primera vez en aquel jardín de rosas, aún recuerdo el sabor de sus labios en aquel beso que le di, aún recuerdo tantas cosas, que no puedo evitar querer regresar a aquellos días, pero él hubiera no existe, no para Fujino Shizuru, la gran empresaria y CEO de industrias Fujino.

Es en noches como estas, donde me encuentro a solas en mi lujosa suite de hotel, observando la grandeza de Tokio a través de este cristal, no importa cuántas bellas mujeres tenga en mi cama, modelos, actrices, gente famosa, al final ese vacío nunca se va, solo tú me has hecho sentir esa intensidad, esa pasión, ese amor, pensé que el amarte como amiga sería suficiente, pero no importa cuánto tiempo nos distanciemos, no importa cuánto tiempo dejemos de hablarnos o vernos, al final siempre es tu recuerdo el que regresa a mi mente y atormenta mis pensamientos.

Es irónico, pensé que te había superado que había aprendido a quererte como una amiga, después de que el carnaval termino, decidimos intentarlo, darnos una oportunidad y ser pareja, fueron los más hermosos tres meses de mi vida, el sentir la intensidad de tu piel tocar la mía, tus labios, tu esencia de mujer me volvía loca, a pesar de que ambas éramos muy torpes e inocentes en asuntos de la cama, contigo me sentí maestra, tú me enseñaste lo que era amar a una mujer, lo que era hacerla vibrar y llorar de placer, a tu lado sentí lo que era el amor y pasión verdadera, pero era muy joven y torpe para entenderlo, ambas lo éramos.

Tu siempre supiste que no pude evitar enamorarme de ti desde el primer momento que te vi, tu mirada me intrigo, esa frialdad que mostrabas ante los demás de mujer inalcanzable me cautivo y te convertiste en un reto, poco a poco fui ganando tu corazón, pero a pesar de que me entregue a ti completamente, de que lo di todo siempre sentí que vivías con una duda dentro de ti, que te invadía, no te podías dar completamente a mí, no sé si era miedo de volver a perder a un ser amado, pues en el pasado ya una vez lo habías perdido todo y tal vez tenías miedo de volver a sentir ese dolor.

Recuerdo en el pasado como las dudas invadían mi mente, intentaba encontrar una explicación del por qué no querías estar a mi lado, porque no podías amarme como yo te amaba, recuerdo que cuando rompimos ese dolor me consumió por dentro, no fue fácil lidiar con él, te quería más que una amiga pero también no quería perderte como amiga, tuve que tomar la decisión más dolorosa y alejarme de ti por un tiempo después de la ruptura de pareja, en todo momento estuviste de acuerdo y nunca me reprochaste nada, fue un año que me aleje de ti, que perdimos contacto para poder superarte y aprender a verte como una amiga, tu nunca lo supiste pero aun en la distancia siempre cuidaba de ti, a mi manera me aseguraba que estuvieras bien y que no corrieras peligro, no sé si era la paranoia que me dejo el carnaval de las Himes, pero a mi manera siempre estuve cuidando de ti desde las sombras, en ese tiempo tuve otra pareja, pero nunca se comparó contigo, después de romper con ella, me reencontré contigo y fue el día más feliz de mi vida, volvimos a hablarnos pero esta vez como simples amigas, recuerdo que nuestra amistad volvimos a retomarla donde la dejamos, tu habías también tenido otra pareja, ambas seguíamos como podíamos con nuestra vida, pero en el fondo no había dejado de amarte y yo lo sabía, me inventaba mil y un excusas, a pesar de que conocí a otra chica que irónicamente era también amiga tuya de universidad, ella no tenía problema alguno con nuestra amistad sabiendo el pasado que ambas teníamos juntas, nunca le molesto, y era curioso porque quería tanto a esa chica aprendí a amarla pero también te amaba a ti. Fue la época más confusa de mi vida, era acaso posible amar a dos personas? Pero en el fondo yo quería que ella fuera tú, a pesar de que ella me daba ese trato que siempre soñé recibir de ti, ese cuidado y esa lealtad y amor, tu sombra siempre me acechaba y había noches donde yo deseaba tenerte a ti en mi cama y no a ella. Si en esos días me hubieran preguntado cual era mi mujer perfecta fácilmente hubiera contestado la fusión de Kuga Natsuki y la otra chica.

Lo se soy una sínica pero no puedo evitarlo, creo que mi peor error fue haberte rechazado aquel día que me llamaste al móvil, estabas muy tomada lo recuerdo y me pediste que te diera otra oportunidad, recuerdo que a escondidas tuve que hablar contigo, para que mi novia no se diera cuenta. Ella estaba duchándose mientras hablábamos por móvil y me pedias que te diera otra oportunidad que no habías podido olvidarme, no sé si fue orgullo o estupidez o tal vez una mezcla de ambos, tal vez fue el resentimiento que sentía por que te había sido muy fácil romper conmigo y luego comenzar a salir con alguien más, tal vez quería que sintieras el rechazo que yo sentí cuando me dejaste, o tal vez quería que sintieras un poco del dolor que tu partida me causo, sin contar el hecho de que parte de mi quería decirte si pero no podía traicionar a la mujer que me había sanado cuando tú me dejaste, no podía simplemente dejarla e irme contigo como si nada, la culpa no me dejaba tranquila o que se yo, pero tuve que rechazarte, tuve que decirte que no, parte de mí se sintió superior y feliz por haberte rechazado pero otra parte de mi sentía que estaba cometiendo el peor error de mi vida y así fue. Al final la otra chica y yo rompimos, las cosas no funcionaron y de nuevo termine con el corazón roto.

La vida está llena de ironías, ahora era yo quien te pedía una segunda oportunidad y eras tú quien me rechazaría, y aunque así fue, todo siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, nuestra amistad se volvió más fuerte, tu tuviste varias parejas y yo me volví tu consejera, tú te volviste la mía, y yo aprendí a quererte solo como una amiga y a bloquearme, a verte como el fruto prohibido y la mujer que no podía tener ni tocar nunca más y que debía aprender a querer y amar como una hermana y nada más.

Fue entonces cuando conocí esa chica que me volvía loca y me rechazaba la que se convertiría en tu substituto, odio admitirlo pero tú y ella tenían tanto en común y creo que lo notaste, recuerdo cuando como siempre pedí de tu consejo y tú me mandaste al carajo sin explicación alguna, me pediste que te dejara sola, me sacaste de tu vida, sin explicación alguna, bloqueaste mi móvil y me sacaste de golpe de tu vida, debo admitir fue uno de los días más confusos pero también dolorosos de mi vida, sentí mucha rabia por la manera en que me habías tratado y sacado sin explicación alguna pero también me sentí muy confundida, no entendía tu reacción y el por qué habías hecho eso cuando yo no te había dado motivo alguno.

Pasaron casi dos años, en ese tiempo había noches donde aunque odie admitirlo pensaba en ti y te extrañaba, me preguntaba cómo te estaría yendo, pero luego recordaba cómo me trataste y aunque sentía rabia no podía evitar que pesara más el extrañarte pues sentía que una parte importante de mi vida se había perdido y vaya ironía el día menos pensado, cuando por fin había hecho la paz conmigo misma y había decidió dejar ir tu recuerdo y sacarte completamente de mi vida recibí un mensaje de texto tuyo en mi móvil. No pude evitar sentirme muy feliz pero al mismo tiempo estaba aún molesta y resentida, recuerdo haberte pedido una explicación pero me diste una explicación de lo más tonta y confusa, al final decidí dejarlo por la paz y conformarme con solo ser amigas, de nuevo se retomó la amistad, volví a ser tu confidente y era feliz con el simple hecho de tenerte como una amiga, así pasaron varios meses, masajeándonos por móvil, pero nunca nos vimos en persona, tú ya te habías ido a otra ciudad lejos de donde yo residía.

Por cuestiones de trabajo, no he podido ir a verte, pero para mi suerte pude hacerme un espacio de mi agitada vida de los negocios, para hacerlo, cuando te lo hice saber te note feliz pero al mismo tiempo tu actitud hacia mi cambio, te sentí de nuevo distante, fue ahí cuando por fin después de tanto tiempo lo entendí, tu rechazo repentino hace dos años y tu actitud hacia mí, no puedo entender cómo puedo ser tan inteligente para muchas cosas pero una reverenda estúpida cuando se trata de ti, por fin capte y las piezas del rompecabezas hicieron click.

Tu nunca me superaste como yo tampoco te supere a ti, en el fondo tu nunca me has dejado de querer, nunca he dejado de ser una persona importante en tu vida como tú lo eres en la mía, tu nunca has dejado de extrañarme como yo te he extrañado y aunque tuve que aprender a quererte como una amiga, haciéndome la tonta idea de que mientras tú seas feliz y tengas a tu lado alguien que te haga sonreír, yo soy feliz con el hecho de que seamos amigas y tenerte a mi lado como tal, me bastaba con ser tu confidente y mejor amiga nada más, pero creo que para ti no lo fue, tu no pudiste bloquearte y engañarte a ti misma tan fácilmente como yo lo hice, y es ahora que me doy cuenta de tus sentimientos y de lo tonta que hemos sido ambas. Te he mandado indirectas de mis sentimientos hacia ti, aunque dejas mis mensajes en visto y no me contestas en semanas a veces porque tienes un ritmo de vida muy ocupado al igual que el mío, sé que en el fondo tú no has dejado de pensarme como yo a ti, pero es el maldito miedo de verme en persona y darte cuenta y admitir que aún me amas, lo que te ha hecho distanciarte de mí de nuevo? … quisiera realmente tener todas las respuestas pero desgraciadamente no las tengo.

Al final del día he decidido ir a verte, no me importa que pongas mil y un excusas para no verme en persona, de una u otra forma me las arreglare para verte, siempre lo hago a mi manera, pero sabes Natsuki, no importa cuántas parejas hemos tenido, cuantas relaciones hemos intentado tener, al final siempre todas fallan o terminan mal, y la vida de una u otra manera siempre nos vuelve a juntar aunque pasemos meses o años sin vernos o hablar, creo que es la manera en que el destino nos da a entender que ese lazo que tenemos es un lazo mucho más fuerte y profundo que los años y los meses que puedan pasar, que aunque me sea muy sencillo dejar gente atrás en mi vida y olvidarlos, a ti no te puedo simplemente dejar y el extrañarte como lo hago a veces simplemente no es normal.

~Notas del autor~

Primero que nada disculpen que ya tenia mucho tiempo sin subir un fic, espero les guste este capitulo de introduccion, es mi primera historia que hago de varios capitulos y que no es un one shot asi que les pido paciencia chic s, cualquier comentario y sugerencia como siempre es bienvenido :) y muchisimas gracias por leerme :)


	2. Chapter 2

El día por fin ha llegado y por fin nos vamos a ver, odio admitirlo pero me pone mucho más nerviosa el verte que cualquier junta o presentación que pueda tener con alguna mesa directiva. A lo largo de los años he enfrentado muchas situaciones que hasta cierto punto me han vuelto "fría" o "insensible" pero nunca he sido demasiado fría cuando se trata de ti, Kuga Natsuki.

Después de tanto insistir accediste a tomarte un café conmigo, en un lugar que sueles frecuentar, como es costumbre mía llegue mucho antes de la hora acordada y me encuentro en un estado entre ansiedad y emoción, si pudiera definir estas emociones diría que me siento como hace 10 años, cualquiera de los ejecutivos que me viera en estos momentos se burlaría de mi pues parezco de nuevo una chiquilla de 15 años que va a salir a su primer cita con el chico que le gusta. El momento por fin ha llegado y te veo entrar por la cafetería, tienes tu típica cara de seriedad pero apenas te percatas de mi presencia, una sonrisa escapa tus labios, esa sonrisa que siempre me derretía.

 _"_ _Hola Shizuru, cuanto tiempo sin vernos"_

Con el solo escuchar su voz siento como si tuviera mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago, temiendo que mis nervios me traicionen, me pongo de pie y me apresuro a mover la silla frente a mí para que Natsuki tome asiento"

 _"_ _Y tan caballerosa como siempre, tu nunca cambias eh?"_

Su comentario me toma por sorpresa y todo lo que puedo hacer es sonreír, tratando de disimular los nervios que me comen por dentro.

 _"_ _Ya me conoces Natsuki, cuando se trata de ti, ninguna atención está de más"_

Justo cuando Natsuki iba a contestar algo el mesero nos interrumpe, ah que vida la mía, pero en fin después de que toma la orden por fin se aleja y nos deja en paz.

Al principio teníamos un silencio incomodo entre ambas el cual se fue rompiendo conforme comencé a hacer conversación, Natsuki comenzó a platicarme sobre su trabajo y los proyectos que había comenzado, lo ocupada que era su vida y como extrañaba tener tiempo libre para salir a dar un paseo en su motocicleta. Esos dos años sin verla no le habían sentado mal, su cuerpo seguía siendo atlético tal como lo recordaba, sus facciones aunque un poco más maduras la hacían ver muy atractiva, y esa mirada seguía desarmándome como cuando yo era tan solo una chica de 17 en la preparatoria.

Algo dentro de mi quería gritarle que aun la amaba, que se fuera conmigo, que no soportaba la vida sin ella, pero el miedo a perderla como amiga, me hacía tragarme las ganas, no sé si el sentimiento era mutuo pero a ella la notaba muy feliz, a pesar de que me dijo que tenía el corazón roto por que le había ido mal con la última pareja que tuvo, a mis ojos no parecía estarlo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, la química entre ambas volvió a ser la que era años atrás, cualquiera que nos viera conversando en esa mesa pensaría que nos veíamos al menos cada semana y que éramos muy cercanas, el distanciamiento por fin desapareció.

Las horas pasaron y tuvimos que marcharnos del café, comenzamos a caminar por la plaza, me pregunto en que hotel estaba hospedándome y cuánto tiempo me quedaría, debido a mi trabajo solo podía estar dos días en la ciudad, le di los datos del hotel donde me estaba quedando y le dije que si gustaba podíamos seguir conversando en mi cuarto de hotel, pero me rechazo gentilmente usando de excusa que estaba muy agotada por su trabajo, pero que le daba gusto el haberme visto y si quería podíamos salir de nuevo mañana. La emoción que sentí en ese momento no puedo describirla con palabras, solo sé que se volvió a encender en mi esa chispa que yo ya daba por muerta, la felicidad estaba invadiendo todo mi ser, con un abrazo y un gentil beso en la mejilla se despidió de mi después de que acepte su invitación. Esa noche cuando me retire a mi habitación de hotel, casi no pude conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente a pesar de casi no haber dormido me sentía como nueva, el solo hecho de ver a Natsuki me hacía sentir llena de energías, ese día salimos a desayunar juntas, fuimos al parque un rato a caminar, me llevo a un museo, me conto de muchas cosas que le habían sucedido últimamente, era como la cita perfecta, en mi cabeza pedía que el tiempo no avanzara tan rápidamente pero era imposible, mis días con Natsuki siempre eran así, llenos de alegría pero también el tiempo solía pasar muy rápido, odiaba en esos momentos el reloj y solo deseaba que el día no terminara pero desgraciadamente el tiempo no perdona.

 _"_ _Shizuru muchas gracias por venir a verme, la verdad ya había olvidado los días como estos, son agradables"_

Natsuki parecía triste y el escucharla decir eso, me llenaba de felicidad pero al mismo tiempo me hacía quererla abrazar y no dejarla ir

 _"_ _No veo el por qué no podemos repetirlos seguido, sé que ambas tenemos vidas muy ocupadas pero siempre podemos hacernos un espacio para vernos, tu sabes que no me molesta venir a ver a mi mejor amiga"_

Natsuki solo me sonrió gentilmente y note una mirada en ella que tenía tanto que no veía, solo se me quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos, Dios sabe que podía perderme en esos ojos verde esmeralda, y así fue, por unos segundos que parecía una eternidad casi me pierdo en ellos, solo sentí como mi rostro se acercó lentamente al de ella y nuestros labios se rozaron, pero mi delirio no duro tanto, Natsuki se alejó de golpe de mí y me empujó hacia atrás.

 _"_ _Shizuru no! Por favor… no….tu sabes que no podemos… que no es correcto… que solo voy a lastimarte…"_

La mirada de Natsuki se tornó triste, se veía confundida y sus mejillas se enrojecieron

 _"_ _Perdóname Shizuru pero debo irme"_

Natsuki salió huyendo del lugar, era increíble como esa mujer era capaz de llevarme al cielo en unos segundos y bajarme al mismo infierno de golpe, intente seguirla y detenerla pero al intentar tomar su brazo, ella escapo de mí subiéndose a un taxi y alejándose del lugar. Esa noche fue un infierno para mí, le envié varios mensajes al móvil diciéndole que no se preocupara que todo estaba bien, intentando arreglar las cosas con ella, pero no contesto ninguno, esa noche no pude dormir, estuve despierta toda la noche con mi mente y corazón hechos un caos, en la mañana siguiente decidí regresarme a Tokio y refugiarme en mi trabajo como era costumbre, parecía una ironía de la vida que lo único que me calmaba el dolor hasta cierto punto era mi trabajo, así paso casi un mes sin saber de ella, cada día era un infierno para mí, por lo cual decidí marcharme a Europa apenas llegue a Tokio para cambiar de aires un poco, pero nada ayudaba, al final decidí rendirme y regresarme a Tokio, decidí dejar de huir y aceptar la idea de que el amor de mi vida y yo no estábamos destinadas a estar juntas, justo cuando recibí un mensaje en mi móvil, era Natsuki.

 _Shizuru perdóname por mi reacción, la verdad no tengo palabras para comenzar a pedirte perdón por todo el sufrimiento que te he ocasionado… pero esos dos días a tu lado me hicieron replantearme muchas cosas en mi vida._

 _Me gustaría verte, para hablar las cosas con calma, siento que te mereces una explicación en persona es lo justo, aquí te mando la dirección del hotel donde me encuentro._

Porque eres tan cruel conmigo Kuga Natsuki? Acaso es una broma del destino? o simplemente disfrutas tanto jugando con mi mente y sentimientos? Justo cuando me rindo y estoy a punto de dejarte ir completamente siempre haces lo mismo, no podía más que evitar reírme de la ironía de la situación.

Cansada y con la mente hecha un caos me dirigí al hotel a verme con Natsuki, esperando encontrar las respuestas a las dudas que atormentaban mi mente. Tan pronto llegue al lugar, me dirigí a su cuarto y apenas me disponía a tocar la puerta cuando Natsuki la abrió sorprendida de verme ahí, frente a su cuarto de hotel, con mi mirada cansada y un semblante muy distinto al que vio hace casi un mes cuando la visite.

 _"_ _Shizuru, pasa por favor y toma asiento"_

El cuarto tenía una hermosa vista a la ciudad, justo como me gusta cuando me invade la nostalgia y la melancolía me hace pensar en ti, por un momento me perdí en mis pensamientos hasta que Natsuki comenzó a hablar

 _"_ _Gustas tomar algo Shizuru?"_

Me causaba gracias como a pesar de que Natsuki intentaba pretender ante mí el estar tranquila, podía notar lo nerviosa que se encontraba

 _"_ _No gracias Natsuki, creo que lo mejor sería ir al grano y que pongamos las cosas en claro."_

 _"_ _Si vas a matarme completamente y destrozarme el corazón mejor que sea rápido y sin piedad, creo que ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo en rodeos"_

Natsuki ni siquiera podía verme a los ojos después de escuchar mi comentario hiriente, no la culpo, cualquiera reaccionaria de la misma manera, pero creo que cuando ya lo has perdido todo y la vida te ha dado golpes con el mismo guante demasiadas veces, ya no tienes nada que perder si lo has perdido todo.

 _"_ _Sabes? No he sido del todo sincera contigo, todo este tiempo que tenemos de conocernos, tienes razón he sido muy cruel y deshonesta contigo, realmente tú no te mereces esto y si, lo justo es que te dé una explicación, que deje de ser una cobarde y por una vez en mi vida afronte las consecuencias de mis actos._

 _Tu sabes que eres la persona más importante para mí en mi vida, esos tres meses que fuimos pareja fui muy feliz a tu lado, pero realmente no estaba lista para tener una relación, era muy inmadura, no sabía lo que quería y me aterraba salir lastimada, por eso decidí que rompiéramos, nunca te di una explicación valida, solo te dije que no estaba lista para ese tipo de compromiso y que había sido un grave error y lo mejor es que fuéramos solo amigas._

 _Era feliz con el simple hecho de que fuéramos amigas, y ese año que nos distanciamos me mato por dentro, pero sabía que era lo correcto debía respetar tu decisión, era lo menos que podía hacer por ti, después de como rompí tu corazón, y como la persona orgullosa y necia que soy, me metí en la cabeza que había sido la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado pero en el fondo vivía en conflicto y me arrepentía de lo que hice, por eso aquel día que estaba tomada te llame y te dije las cosas que te dije a pesar de que yo sabía que tu vivías con mi amiga de la universidad y no me importo lastimarla a ella o a ti, fui muy egoísta y me merecía tu rechazo por que fui egoísta contigo, porque yo ni siquiera me merecía tu amistad o la de mi amiga, era una egoísta y traidora._

 _Lo más irónico de todo esto es que no me basto con todo el daño que ya te había hecho en un pasado sino que todavía fui tan estúpida como para rechazarte de nuevo, cuando la vida me puso esa oportunidad de oro de nuevo porque cuando tú me pediste volver contigo varios meses después de que me rechazaste y te mande al carajo y te volví a mentir y lastimar diciéndote que ya te había superado que yo ya no quería nada contigo, que dicha conversación de meses atrás jamás existió, y que tu habías imaginado esa llamada que te hice toda ebria, bueno la verdad es que si recuerdo tal llamada pero la vergüenza y mi orgullo me hicieron negar todo."_

 _"_ _La verdad es que nunca te supere, yo pensaba que si pero fui una tonta, fue hasta que conociste a esa chica que te traía como loca, de la que te enamoraste perdidamente, la que tu decías que te recordaba a mí en algunas cosas, que me di cuenta que iba a perderte, no te había visto ni siquiera con mi amiga de la universidad así de enamorada como te vi de esa chica, de tu "reto" como solías llamarla y no toleraba el hecho de perderte con ella por eso deje de hablarte por casi dos años por que no soportaba la idea de que pudieras encontrar a alguien mejor que yo. Siempre sentí que todas tus parejas que ninguna estaría a la altura tuya, que ninguna te haría feliz como yo lo hice, no sé cómo explicarlo pero nunca sentí tantos celos cuando estabas con mi amiga, como los sentí cuando estabas intentando conquistar a tu "reto", tal vez porque con mi amiga aceptaba el hecho de que pudieras ser feliz pero aun así una parte dentro de mi quería ser egoísta y robarte de ella, por eso ese día que estaba toda alcoholizada te llame para pedirte que volvieras a mi lado, porque el alcohol me dio el valor para decirte lo que sobria no podía hacer."_

Natsuki me había dejado completamente sin palabras, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, yo que venía dispuesta a escuchar lo peor, estaba escuchando que la mujer que más he amado en este mundo estaba diciéndome por primera vez lo que realmente sentía sin tapujos.

 _"_ _La verdad es que tu rechazo me dolió mucho y por eso también te rechace, cuando tú y mi amiga rompieron, porque yo pensé que solo buscabas un consuelo y una relación de rebote, pero la verdad es que fui muy tonta, no vi entre líneas, que tu no buscabas un rebote sino que estabas confundida y aun me querías, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde por que otra ya había llegado a tu vida y había conquistado tu corazón, el dolor que sentí fue tan grande que por eso me aparte de ti esos dos años pensando que era lo mejor para las dos pero como siempre me equivoque… esos dos años no deje de pensar en ti, no deje de extrañarte, no importaba con quien estuviera porque en el fondo siempre las estuve comparando contigo, muy en el fondo deseaba que fueras tu quien despertara a mi lado cada mañana y no ellas… en mi ingenuidad pensé que al fin había podido superarte por eso después de casi dos años decidí mandarte un mensaje al móvil, retomar mi amistad contigo, pero al volverte a ver después de esos dos años me di cuenta que no fue así, que mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado y que te sigo queriendo igual que hace 7 años que nos dejamos, porque mis miedos y mis inseguridades me ganaron la partida… por que no ha habido mujer que me haya tratado como tú lo hiciste en esos tres meses, porque no ha habido mujer que me haga sentir como tú me haces sentir en la cama, pero sobre todo no hay mujer que me haya podido provocar el amar con tal intensidad."_

Sin pensarlo dos veces tome a Natsuki entre mis brazos y la abrace tan fuerte como pude, lágrimas de felicidad se comenzaron a formar en mis ojos, no podía creer lo que había escuchado salir de sus labios, Natsuki me amaba… estaba locamente enamorada de mi como yo lo estaba de ella, mi cerebro no procesaba bien la información, debido al cansancio y estrés que había estado sometida en las últimas semanas, todo me daba vueltas en mi cabeza hasta que sentí los labios de Natsuki juntarse con los míos, ni en mis fantasías más locas había imaginado un beso tan intenso como el que Natsuki estaba dándome en esos momentos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me deje llevar por la intensidad del momento, a pesar de nuestra edad muchas cosas seguían siendo como cuando éramos más jóvenes, no tuve ni una oportunidad de recuperarme del beso, cuando Natsuki ya había comenzado a desabrochar mi blusa, nuestra química en cuestiones de la cama seguía siendo la misma, solo que esta vez se sentía una intensidad y necesidad muy distinta, tal era la desesperación de Natsuki que termino arrancándome los botones de la blusa de un jalón. Debo admitir que esta Natsuki me estaba agradando más que la antigua, así que decidí tomar la iniciativa y aventarla a la cama, quitándome lo que quedaba de la blusa y tirándola al piso, note como la mirada de Natsuki estaba llena de deseo, esa mirada que solo ponía cuando hacíamos el amor, amaba esa mirada en ella, sentía como si desnudara cada centímetro de mi piel y me hiciera el amor con ella, sin pensarlo más, arranque los botones de su blusa y desesperadamente se la quite tirándola junto con mi ropa.

Comencé a quitarme mis pantalones, mientras Natsuki se quitaba los suyos y no pude evitar perder mi mirada en su lencería.

 _"_ _Señorita Kuga su gusto en ropa interior jamás decepciona"_

Natsuki solo me sonrió y como lobo acechando a su presa, tomo mi cara con ambas manos y comenzó a besarme de nuevo, podía sentir como su lengua recorría cada centímetro de mi boca, sus besos eran tan intensos, tan llenos de pasión, era una mezcla de un dulce delirio y dolor, cada que mordía desesperadamente mis labios y escuchaba un suave gemido escapar de su boca, en los pocos segundos que nos dábamos de descanso para tomar aire, entre esos besos tan intensos.

Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, a sentir cada centímetro de su piel, levantando su sostén y posando mis manos sobre sus senos, sintiendo sus duros pezones entre mis manos, amaba sus senos, eran tan perfectos, pero más amaba sentirlos en mi boca, sin pensarlo dos veces deje de besar sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello, bajando hasta sus senos, me encantaba escuchar sus gemidos y suspiros mientras lamia y le daba suaves mordidas a sus pezones, sabia como la volvía loca, con una mano me las tuve que arreglar para desabrochar su sostén para tener mejor acceso a ellos, sin estorbos.

No sé realmente cuanto tiempo hemos estado así, siempre que hago el amor con ella me pierdo completamente, es como si algo mas tomara control de mí, no puedo contenerme una vez que comienzo, a pesar de los años supongo que muchas cosas no cambian.

 _"_ _Natsuki eres hermosa…"_

Mis labios comenzaron a besar su abdomen y bajar hasta llegar a su ropa interior, amaba su gusto en ropa interior, encaje negro, mi favorito, nunca me decepcionaba Natsuki cuando se trataba de seducirme con su ropa interior, acomodándome mejor entre sus piernas comencé a besar su entre pierna, jugando con ella, podía notar como Natsuki se ponía tensa cada que mi lengua lamia su entrepierna o le daba besos

 _"_ _Shizuru… por favor no seas tan cruel….por favor…"_

Al escucharla decirme eso no pude evitar quitarle su bikini y dejarla completamente desnuda ante mí, fastidiada con mi ropa interior decidí quitármela yo también para estar completamente desnuda a la par de ella, de nuevo me acerque a besar sus labios y morderlos, podía sentir como sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda, no había mejor sensación que esta, sentir nuestros cuerpos desnudos, llenos de placer. De nuevo comencé a besar su cuello, sus senos, su abdomen, su ombligo y baje hasta donde se encontraba su clítoris, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tome entre mis labios y comencé a juguetear con él, mientras escuchaba como Natsuki se retorcía de placer, sus gemidos me indicaban cuales caricias le proporcionaban más placer, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, aún recuerdo cada rincón de su cuerpo y como encenderlo, son momentos como estos que me hacen pensar que definitivamente ella es mi alma gemela pues tal química y pasión es imposible de obtener con cualquiera.

Me acomode de tal manera, que uno de mis dedos pudiera penetrarla mientras lamia su clítoris, apenas sentí como uno de mis dedos la penetro y el cuerpo de Natsuki comenzó a arquearse de placer, sus gemidos eran cada vez más seguidos, su cuerpo se arqueaba constantemente y se movía contra mi rostro, decidí agregar un segundo dedo a la penetración y así comencé a hacerla completamente mía, así continuamos por varios minutos hasta que Natsuki arqueo su cuerpo de tal manera y comenzó a temblar, sus manos que se encontraban en momentos aferrándose a las sabanas de la cama y luego acariciando mi cabello, terminaron aferrándose a las sabanas de la cama de tal manera, mientras un orgasmo recorría todo su cuerpo, podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba y se perdía completamente en una ola de placer. Poniéndome de rodillas sobre la cama, me quede perdida admirando su desnudo y bello cuerpo frente a mí, su respiración agitada, sus ojos cerrados, cada detalle de su cuerpo, memorizando cada centímetro de su piel.

 _"_ _Shi…. Shiz…Shizuru…"_

Sin dejar que siquiera terminara de decir algo, me puse sobre ella de nuevo y comencé a besarla, solo sentí como Natsuki movía su mano entre mis piernas buscando mi zona de placer

 _"_ _Shizuru, estas muy mojada"_

No pude evitar que una sonrisa escapara de mis labios mientras escuchaba sus palabras y veía como aun a estas alturas podía sonrojarse esta mujer

 _"_ _No puedo evitarlo, estoy con Natsuki_ "

Un gemido escapo de mis labios en cuanto sus dedos comenzaron a penetrarme, tuve que detenerme un momento para dejar que Natsuki se sentara en la cama y yo acomodarme mejor sobre ella, mientras sus dedos penetraban de nuevo mi vagina. Podía sentir como me perdía completamente en sus caricias, mientras su mano libre acariciaba mis pechos y nos besábamos intensa y apasionadamente.

Realmente no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, sus dedos penetrándome mientras yo me movia sobre ella, su boca besando y mordiendo mis senos, mis manos arañando su espalda mientras gemidos escapaban de mi boca, todo era tan intenso, que para mí no existía nada más en esos momentos, me olvide del trabajo, del estrés, de los problemas, en esos momentos éramos solo Natsuki y yo.

 _"_ _Nat….Natsuki yo te…ahhhh"_

Sentí como Natsuki acerco sus labios a mi oído comenzó a susurrar

 _"_ _Lo se… yo también te amo Shizuru"_

Basto con escuchar esas palabras para que me perdiera completamente, mi cuerpo se tensó completamente y comencé a temblar y me perdí en un mar de placer, por unos segundos sentí como la ola de un intenso orgasmo me golpeo, cuando por fin regrese en sí, estaba sobre el cuerpo de Natsuki, recostada en su pecho, mientras sentía como su mano acariciaba mi cabello y con la otra entrelazaba su mano con la mía.

 _"_ _Shizuru me gustaría que lo intentáramos de nuevo, tu sabes… volver a ser una pareja pero esta vez sin miedos e inseguridades, comenzar de cero"_

Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios al escuchar tales palabras, creo que ya había olvidado lo que era sentir tal grado de alegría.

 _"_ _a mí también me gustaría que lo intentáramos de nuevo Natsuki, comenzar de cero, dejar el pasado atrás y empezar un futuro nuevo juntas."_

Y justo así con esas palabras comenzaría la etapa más bonita de nuestras vidas, han pasado ya 6 meses desde aquel día donde decidimos dejar nuestras diferencias atrás y comenzar de cero. Natsuki pidió ser transferida en su trabajo para poder estar conmigo en la misma ciudad, en mi caso decidí dejar de pasar tanto tiempo en mi trabajo y hacer cambios en mi vida para poder tener más tiempo libre con mi novia la cual desde hace un mes se volvió mi prometida, la próxima semana viajaremos a Estados Unidos para casarnos y aunque todo parezca demasiado rápido, en cuestiones del corazón nunca nada es demasiado pronto o demasiado tardado, simplemente las cosas se dan cuando se tienen que dar, aunque en algunos casos toma 7 años darse cuenta de lo que realmente vale y lo que no, pero nunca es tarde para volver comenzar e intentar las cosas de nuevo con el amor de tu vida.


End file.
